


RWBY: If You Fall I'll Pick You Up

by Lawsonhawk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawsonhawk/pseuds/Lawsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY goes on with their daily school lives and training along with discovering new things about each other. This story follows alongside cannon and is set directly after Volume 2. It will also follow alongside Volume 3. Relationships explored in this story are Whiterose and Bumblebee. This story is rated M for future chapters. This was posted on Fanfiction first under the same author name "Lawsonhawk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be Whiterose centered with Adventure and Romance. It's my first fanfic that I'll be posting and hopefully wont be my last.
> 
> Thanks to UnapologeticallyAuthor and Lt Oddy for being my Beta readers and Editors.
> 
> Thanks to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum for inspiring me to follow my dreams. Special thanks to Monty for creating RWBY and allowing this community to be what it is. R.I.P. Monty Oum your dream lives on.
> 
> I've uploaded a first chapter for this story recently but I felt it wasn't fitting for the story so I started it off differently this time.

Chapter 1: So It Begins  
POV: Ruby

Walking into the cafeteria, I take a look around eager to find my team. I see multiple other students together enjoying lunch. The most rambunctious amongst the students is team CRDL. I see Cardin trip a passing wolf Faunus, causing his fellow perpetrators to laugh. I would say something, but I don't want to get involved, not today. I need to find my team anyway. Turning, I see Yang sitting down at the table alone, fidgeting with her scroll.

"Yaaannnngggg!" I yell loud enough so that the whole cafeteria could hear me.

"Hey sis!" Yang beams, putting away her scroll.

"Where's Blake and Weiss?" I ask, confused as to why they weren't sitting at the table too.

"They're back in the dorm studying or something." Yang replies, getting up from the table.

"Awww leaving already? I just got here!" I protest, putting my puppy dog face on.

"You know that face doesn't . . . " Yang pauses looking at me sadly. "Ok maybe that face does still work on me. Why don't you come back to the dorm with me? We can eat lunch later."

"As long as I get my cookies, I'm fine." I announce keeping my puppy face on.

"Yes Ruby, you can get your cookies just don't eat too much or you'll feel crummy after words." She giggles a little at her own pun. "I really need to learn how to counter that puppy face of yours."

As we make our way down the stretching halls of Beacon, I don't really have much to say; I'm too focused on the cookies I'll be receiving soon. Looking to my left, I see Yang has a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I inquire, worry spreading across my face.

"Weiss is what's wrong." Yang states with a serious tone that she rarely uses.

"What do you mean? Did she scold you about being impet . . . chuwes again?" I ask, holding my expression.

"No it's her attitude towards you actually." Yang stops and turns to me, "I don't like the way she treats you sometimes it's like she doesn't even want you there at all. Plus she puts a damper on all of our moods when she gets cranky."

"What? I think she scolds me because she wants to be the best teammate not to make me disappear. I'm sure she has a good reason to get cranky lately." I note, defending my partner.

"Maybe you're right. If she decides to keep hurting your feelings then I'm going to have to destroy her." Yang grins, "Don't worry I don't plan on actually hurting her. Only if you actually get your feelings hurt. Maybe. Ok I might still hurt her anyway."

"Yaaaannng!" I whine, giving her a sad look.

"Ok fine! I won't do anything sheesh. Really if she does hurt your feelings please tell me." Yang looks at me, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah sure. She hasn't hurt my feelings yet though." I convince, leaning in to hug her.

As we hug, I hear a loud crashing noise come from down the hall. Yang frees herself from my grasps and darts down the hall. I move to follow her but she stops right in front of me, causing me crash straight into her. It's like hitting a brick wall.

"Ow! That really hurt." I mumble rubbing my head.

Wait, is that our dorm room? The sound came from the room. So that means…

"Is everything alright?" Yang questions frantically pushing the door open.

"Everything's fine with me, as for her…" Blake trails off, darting her eyes towards Weiss.

…that Weiss is going to freak out about whatever happened.

"Everything is not alright! We were studying when all of a sudden Ruby's bed fell right on top of mine and shattered into pieces!" Weiss remarks stomping her foot.

Well today isn't starting off the way I hoped. At least her bed didn't break.

"I'm sorry." I look over at Weiss with apologetic eyes.

"I can't! Ugh! It's fine, we'll request a new bed from the school. Hopefully they'll have it delivered by tomorrow morning." She mutters with defeat lingering in her voice.

She isn't scolding me about how the rope wasn't going to be enough support? That's different. Hold on, my bed is gone.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I question, looking over at my shattered bed.

"On the floor tonight," Weiss says, thoughtfully.

Why does Weiss seem so. . . not here? It's already weird that she didn't scold me as much as usual.

"Actually I'll be back. I'm going down to Vale for a bit." She announces, turning for the door.

"Can I come with? I need to pick up some ammo for my babies anyways." Yang asks brushing her fingers over Ember Cecilia.

"Do what you want. If you get distracted or can't keep up don't expect me to wait." Weiss grumbles with a serious tone.

"Of course, princess!" Yang shouts excitedly with a happy look spread across her face.

Ok think quick! Try to be a good leader and impress your teammates Rubes come on! Think of something responsible. Oh, I got it!

"I'll clean up all the mess considering its my bed that crashed. I'll be sure to have it cleaned completely by the time you two come back." I declare, surprising myself with how responsible that sounds.

"Wow Ruby, I-" Weiss is cut off abruptly.

"I'll help you clean it up. I could've prevented it from breaking if I was fast enough anyways so it's partially my fault." Blake confesses, moving over to pick up a few broken pieces of wood.

"Thanks, Blake! Weiss when'll you be back?" I ask, while picking up a a few pieces of wood and putting it in a pile that Blake has already started.

"I don't know it all depends on how long it takes this brute to pick up her ammo. No detours or you're going alone!" Weiss commands, glaring intensely at Yang.

"Yeah, yeah, we should be about an hour or at least I'll be because prissy pants here might want to go shopping for some more dresses." Yang jests, walking toward the door.

"I already told you before they're combat skirts!"

"Alright combat skirts. You coming or not?" Yang questions, looking over at Weiss.

"Of course I am! We'll be back." Weiss hollers, walking out the door with Yang.

After they're gone I start picking up more pieces of wood. I notice a couple of minutes ago during our conversation that something was off with Weiss. I look over at Blake who's helping me with the mess. Maybe she knows what's wrong with her.

"Hey Blake?" I nervously call out to her.

"Yeah?" Blake stops, looking over at me.

"What's wrong with Weiss? She seemed a bit off. She usually gets on my case about this stuff and my bed broke on top of hers and if she was sleeping she could've gotten hurt and-" I'm cut off from my whirlwind of words.

"Calm down, Ruby she's fine." Blake reassures.

"Ok, then why wasn't she as mad at me as she usually is?" I question, shuffling my left boot.

"I don't actually know to be honest. It didn't seem like she was acting weird before you guys got here. Maybe it's part of her whole 'best teammate' routine." Blake conceded.

"I just hope she's alright. You don't think it's something I did do you?" I worriedly ask.

"No, if it was she would've voiced her opinion on it. I'm sure she just ate something bad earlier and is feeling ill." Blake concluded, returning to the shattered bed.

Moving back to the shattered bed with her, we begin picking up the rest of the pieces. After what seemed like a good hour, we picked up every single piece, leaned the mattress against the wall, and folded the sheets.

"Well that was a bit exhausting." Blake huffed.

"Yeah it was! You really didn't have to help though it's my bed after all." I declare, walking towards the nightstand that lies between our beds.

"Well like I said it's partially my fault because I hadn't moved fast enough." Blake explained.

"Either way thanks for the help. Hey what's this?" I pick up a burgundy book with a title that catches my eyes.

"Weapon Assembly: Volume One? Who's book is this?" I ask, surprised that someone on our team besides me takes interest in weapon assembly.

"I don't know. I thought it was yours. It was sitting in the book pile, I guess Weiss forgot to put that one up and left it sitting there." Blake observed, moving to sit on her bed.

"Oh, ok, I'll just put it up then. I'll probably read it later though so I hope you don't mind!" I declare, looking over at Blake.

"Of course I don't. Like I said, it's not my book so go ahead." Blake declares, picking up one of her many books.

I begin to sprawl myself out over Weiss' bed. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me laying here a bit I'll just have to make up the bed afterwards. Turning to my side to face Blake, I begin to think of ways to get to know her.

"Hey, Blake, have you ever liked anyone?" I ask, propping my head up on my arm.

"I like plenty of people. Why?" She questions, looking down at her book.

"No, I mean like like." I reply, shifting slightly in my partner's bed.

"Yes, that was a long time ago and I'd rather not talk about it." she answers, flipping the page to her book.

I try to get to know her and I end up asking the wrong question. What a typical me thing to do.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I reply, feeling a pang of regret for bringing the subject up.

Gosh Ruby, you sure are messing up a lot today.

"Why do you ask?" She questions, looking up from her book.

"Uhh… Um…"

"I figured." She says, smiling while returning to her book.

"What do you mean you figured?"

"You're obvious is all."

"Ok, fine! So who do I like then?"

"Well if I had to take a wild guess," she looks up from her book, "I'd say the one in white."

"What? Weiss? Nooo." I play off, laughing nervously.

"Like I said, a wild guess. You've drawn pictures of you and her in your notebook before. Just a few nights ago while you were in your bunk you drew a picture of you and her."

She knew about that?

"W-What! How did you even see that I drew that picture of me and her?" I squeal, sitting up in bed

"I didn't, but you just told me you did." She finishes, getting back to her book with a smirk.

Blake why do you have to be awesomely clever? I slam my head into Weiss' pillow after being tricked into admitting something embarrassing. Her pillow smells nice. It smells like vanilla with a small hint of mint and rose. I love the way Weiss smells, the shampoo she uses is very nice.

"I draw pictures of us because I like her as a partner and a friend. I draw pictures of me with Yang and you." I protest, lifting my head up to glare at Blake.

"Ok, so you don't like Weiss, I get it. I was just messing with you." She replies, looking at me apologetically.

Jeez, come on Rubes! I need to just relax she is just messing with me. She probably just thinks I draw those pictures because I admire her. I mean I do really like her as a friend. She is a good partner too. How long is Yang and Weiss going to be out for?

"I wonder when they'll get back?" I ask, shifting my position to look across the room.

"I'll text Yang and ask her." Blake answers, replacing her book with her scroll.

Alright, back to getting to know more about her.

"Ok! So, what's your favorite food?" I question, believing it's tuna.

"Don't really have a favorite food. I like seafood though. What about you? Is it cookies?" Blake questions, taking a guess at my favorite food.

"Nope! Mine's actually strawberries!" I correct, smiling proudly.

"Alright I'll answer some more question of your questions. At some point I'd like to get back to my book." Blake states, putting her book down on her lap.

"Ok!" I excitedly shout, sitting up on Wiess' bed, "Prepare to be bombarded by questions!"


	2. Choice Purchases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets update on Fanfiction first. Anyways chapter 2 is here, hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2: Choice Purchases

POV: Weiss

"Hey Weiss, why weren't you mad at Ruby?" I hear Yang question from behind me.

"I told you if you came along to keep up! Not to be trailing behind me the whole time." I snap, picking up the pace a little bit more.

Why did I avoid her question? Ruby may be a complete klutz, but the bed falling wasn't her fault. I mean the way she hung her bed up on the rope was indeed idiotic and unorthodox, but . . . Yang doesn't need a answer to that, it doesn't matter.

I see the first shop that I plan to go into. It's a decent shop called 'From Dust 'Till Dawn' that I buy various types of dust from frequently. I'm about to reach the door when Yang catches up to me.

"Hold on!" Yang shouts, pretending to be out of breath.

"Are you seriously out of breath? I wasn't running from you, just walking at a fast pace," I huff with exasperation. "How out of shape are you?"

I know she isn't out of shape. She's probably just over exaggerating to spite me.

"No, not seriously, and I'm in as much shape as your 'combat skirt'," she changes her tone from joking to serious. "Anyways, will you answer my question?"

Why does she want to know why I wasn't as livid with Ruby? Fine, I'll give her a simple response so she'll leave me alone.

"Because it wasn't her fault, it was my fault the bed fell." I cross my arms.

"What? Did you just admit that? Wow, I wish I was recording!" Yang beams.

"You think that because I do most things with minimal mistakes that I can't make bigger mistakes and admit to them?" I glare into Yang's lilac eyes.

"Of course not, snowflake! I know there is more to it than it being your fault," Yang's expression turns from calm to irritated. "Why weren't you mad at Rubes like you usually are?"

Dropping my arms from their crossed position to my sides, I begin to fiddle with my combat skirt, anxiously trying to form a response. Despite Yang being my teammate she does intimidate me sometimes. I need to think of a response quickly. Ok, just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"She's a wonderful friend to me that I admire greatly." I look over at Yang who's just as surprised as I am at what I just said.

Did I really just refer to Ruby as wonderful and say I admire her? Yang isn't going to let this one down.

"Well, uh, of course silly I knew that, I think? That wasn't exactly what I meant by that question."

She looks concerned now, great. I know she isn't going to hurt me and she isn't intentionally intimidating me. Clearly she won't let up until she knows why I didn't snap at Ruby about her death trap that she calls a bed.

"What did you mean by the q-question then?"

I feel heat rising to my face and I'm not entirely sure how to react to what I just said. I complimented Ruby highly, and it's rare for me to compliment anyone, then I proceeded to stutter. I just want to get on with what I came out here to do. Forgetting about the question I just asked, I turn to the shop's door and walk in with Yang following me.

"Are you ok? You look kinda sick," Yang puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me, "and you didn't let me answer your question about what I meant. You just kinda walked away."

"Never mind it's not important, and I'm not sick," removing her hand off my shoulder, I continue walking to the counter. "Hi, I would like to purchases a medium mixed dust package."

"Of course," The old shopkeeper starts, moving his hand under the counter to pull out the requested package, "will that be all?"

"I would also like the latest edition of the Weapon Assembly book titled 'Weapon Assembly: Scythe Edition' please."

"That'll be sixty lien."

I've already gotten her a Weapon Assembly book recently, but the new Scythe edition came out earlier today. Who better to give it to than our reckless Scythe toting leader? She has done some praiseworthy things as of late though and this book, on top of the one I already got her, is meant to commend her and hopefully encourage her to keep aspiring to be a great leader.

This shop has great deals which benefits me because of the variety of dust I use and the fact I don't want to use my families money for everything I get. I only want to use my families money if it's something I'm getting for my whole team. The prospect of using my family's money for my teammates instead of just me is exhilarating since they normally don't use their own money for others. I do care about my family its just sometimes they do awful things, so any chance I get to go against them I take, passively of course.

"Here you go." I hand him my personal lien card.

"Thank you miss," he takes the card, swipes it, then hands me the package, book, and card, "you have a great day!"

"You too." I reply over my shoulder, walking out of the shop.

"So . . . that book for my sis?"

"Yes, I had planned on going out later today after studying then her bed nearly killed me," I glance at the book in my arms then back up at Yang."I got her this book to show her my appreciation for her efforts to improve, albeit a bit earlier than I'd wish due to the incident."

"Awww~ That's so nice of you, snowflake!"

"Yang, I told you to sto-"

"Ok, next stop ammo store?" Yang tilts her head to look at me.

Right, I forgot that Yang has to make a stop also. I just want to get back, study, and relax. Today has been too hectic for me.

"As long as it's quick." I state dryly.

The walk to the ammo store is relatively silent. Neither of us speak at all and I believe Yang doesn't want to bring up our previous conversation. We stop in front of a store called 'Up in Arms': A flashy shop with a plethora of foolish artwork portraying bullets flying through explosions at the entrance.

"This is the place!" Yang shouts excitedly with a grin.

"Of course, let's get on with it then." I walk past her to open the door.

"Ok, ok, I'll hurry." She follows in behind me.

"You go about your business and I'll wait here."

"Sure thing, Princess." Yang chirps, winking at me.

I'm not in the mood to argue with her about calling me princess. I'm already irritated that today so far has gone downhill with Ruby's bed almost killing me, me choosing not to scold Ruby, then Yang questioning me about it that lead to me getting nervous and stuttering. One of the main reasons I came out today was for Ruby anyways which is also something I've not done before, not for anyone.

Turning away from Yang, I take a look at the shops interior. Its wallpaper is literally just one big explosion, there's various bullets hanging by strings from the ceiling, and there are shelves upon shelves of different caliber bullets. It seems like a perfect place for a brute like Yang to shop at. I walk over to Yang as she's checking out.

"Oh, hi miss 'I'll wait here' good to see you."

More of the jokes, wonderful.

"Shut it, Xiao Long."

"Is this your friend, Yang?" The shopkeeper's curiously looking at me.

Looking over at the shopkeeper, I observe his attire. He is a well built man who looks like he's in his late twenties. He has a well trimmed beard with short, spiked, brown hair. He must know Yang because she comes here often.

"Not only my friend but my teammate too." She proudly states.

"In that case I can give her a discount too." He smiles at me.

"Thanks but I don-"

"Awesome, we appreciate it!" Yang interjects.

Before I have time to retaliate, I am being pulled out of the door. Yang pulls me out so quickly that I feel dizzy.

"Don't pull me around like i'm some pet!"

"Oh? I thought you were a cute little doggy!" She smiles jokingly.

Ignoring Yang, I turn to walk back to Beacon. I feel like a mixing pot of emotions because of what happened earlier with her questioning. I can't clear my mind for some reason and it's making me extremely anxious.

Admire. . . she's a good friend but I haven't let anyone get close enough to me for me to actually admire. Maybe I have, Ruby is indeed my partner and friend despite how harsh I am to her. I guess I admire her will to be close to me. I shouldn't get hung up on this. Ok Weiss, come on get on with your day.

After thinking for so long, a place called 'Forever Fall Café' catches my eyes. It wasn't exactly on the agenda but I guess I'll stop there to get Ruby a cookie, it's the least I can do since she puts up with me as a teammate and friend. Making way for the door, I hear Yang speak up from behind me.

"Oh! We're stopping here? Awesome, I love the way this store looks on the inside!" She glances up at the store then pulls out her scroll.

She must be messaging Blake or Ruby to let them know that we're almost done. This should be the last stop.

"Of course we're stopping here you dun-"

"Well then let's go!" Yang shouts happily, walking towards the door while putting her scroll away.

I follow behind her, annoyed that she interrupted me yet again today. The inside of the store is beautiful with splashes of rose colored trees everywhere, depicting Forever Fall Forest. The ceiling is a midnight sky with with stars and the shattering moon.

Getting ahead of Yang, I go to order the cookie. There's a variety of cookies amongst other pastries with different variations of icing and sprinkles. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind a simple, large, chocolate chip cookie.

"Can I get a large chocolate chip cookie please?"

"Sure thing, will that be all?"

I nod at the cashier and make my purchase. Walking over to a table in the café, I motion Yang to sit down. I sit down along with her and place all of the items I bought on the table.

"I thought you were in a hurry, now you want to sit down in a café and eat a cookie?" Yang has a look of pure confusion.

"Yang, I bought this cookie for Ruby." I might as well let her know now before she asks.

"I figured, I mean it's not like you eat sweets really," she looks less confused but more curious. "Why'd you get it though?"

"You could say it's my way of saying thanks for putting up with me," after answering her question I feel my scroll vibrate from a message. "Hold on just a moment."

Pulling my scroll out I see it's Ruby who messaged me.

Ruby: Hey how long are u guys gonna be?

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Of course, she's impatient like usual.

Me: About 30 minutes.

I was about to close my scroll when I realize that I forgot to tell her that the Weapon Assembly book in the room is for her.

Me: Just letting you know, I got that Weapon Assembly book for you.

Ruby: Really? U got that for me?

Me: Yes that's for you, I said that didn't I? Who else would it be for anyway? I certainly didn't buy it for myself that's for sure.

Ruby: U bought it?

Me: No I stole it, of course I bought it.

Ruby: Thnx Weiss I really like it :)

Ok, now just to knock out two birds with one stone i'm going to figure out why Ruby is so persistent in trying to he close to me. Might as well do it via message than face to face.

Me: What am I too you?

Ruby: What kind of question is that?

Me: I don't know, I'm curious as to what you view me as.

Ruby: Well ur a nice person and a cool teammate. At times u r bossy but that's ok. You do scold me a lot but I think that's just your way of trying to get me to improve. Overall you're a nice person (:

A nice person? Even after all the things i've said and the way i've treated her i'm still a nice person? Ruby, you're possibly one of the strangest people i've meet.

Me: I do scold you so you can improve. Speaking of improving when I get back we're studying, no buts.

Ruby: Okay!

"Hey Weiss, you ready to go?" Yang startles me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I put my scroll away, get up, and make way towards the door with Yang in tow.

"I'm surprised you bought these things for Ruby." She says, letting the cafés door close behind us.

"I bought them for Ruby because I think she's doing well."

"So you can be melted!" She declares with a mischievous smile.

Melted. Another running joke for her. I just wanted to do something nice for Ruby and all of Yangs jokes about it have gotten me exhausted. I can't wait to sleep. Wait, I forgot I was going to make Ruby sleep on the floor. That won't happen, I'll sleep on the ground. Of course that'll mean more comments from Yang, but oh well that's what teammates are for.

"Yes, well anyways, i'm going to to let Ruby sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the ground until the replacement bed arrives tomorrow."

"Wow . . . that's actually kinda nice of you Weiss. I wouldn't actually expect you to do that. You know she could just sleep in my bunk," she smiles at me, "and even if she doesn't want to sleep in my bunk, she wouldn't make you sleep on the floor."

"Well I'm only doing it for our leader's well-being so she doesn't lead us into the ground by having a bad night's rest on the ground."

I am doing it for her well-being but I don't believe one day of sleeping on the ground will cause her to lead us into the ground, she's a better leader than that, at least from what I've seen thus far.

"Of course you're doing it for her well being, Princess." Yang looks back at me and smiles.

"Do. Not. Call me that," I put emphasis on do not, something that Yang doesn't understand, "and stop walking so slowly! We need to get back to the dorm now so I can study."

"That's the Weiss I know! At least carry what you bought." Yang looks at me playfully.

I realize that since the café Yang's been carrying her bag of ammo and the cookie using her left hand, my mixed dust package in a bag using her right hand, and the book under her arm. She grabbed all of my items without me even noticing.

"I'm just kidding I like the extra work out. Can you at least grab the Book?"

Deciding to take all of my items from her, I grab the bags and the book, leaving her with her one bag of ammo.

When we get back i'm going to have Ruby study with me so she doesn't actually lead us into the ground.


End file.
